


Every Door Opens [Podfic]

by yviesuniverse (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chaptered, M/M, Podfic, this will not be finished, unfinsihed, weird accent and butchered languages and no one sounds like an american
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yviesuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strike>Chaptered Podfic. Final length about 5hrs.</strike>Length now about 2.5 hrs<br/></p><hr/><p>“Shit, man,” the guy next to him murmurs, ducking a smile behind his hand as they turn another corner, “You should ask him out,” he’s giggling, “Did you see how he looked at you?”</p><p>Bucky wasn’t expecting this. Doesn’t know what to say, his neck tenses. He mirrors the man’s muffled laugh and tries, “Yeah, you think so? Maybe he likes bad boys.”</p><p>His companion cracks up and Bucky exhales, learned smile. The guy chokes out, “Captain America got a dark side. Jesus, I’d pay to see that.”</p><hr/><p>Chapters 1-14 are done and will stay online. I will not finish the rest, I just can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a matter of time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Door Opens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577855) by [notoska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoska/pseuds/notoska). 



 

Chapter 01

Length: 12:02 min.

Download and Stream [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cfzfyuum7hyit9u/Every+Door+Opens%2C+Chap+1.MP3).

 

Or Dowload/Stream Chapters 1-5 in one audio file.

Length: 1h 18.30 minutes

Stream and Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jqlmdtb253m3f7k/1-5.MP3). 

 

And Dowload/Stream Chapter 5-10 in one audio file.

Length: 1:23:55 

Stream and Download [here.](https://www.mediafire.com/?5cbb5y39aew4xga)

 


	2. The World Waits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the quality is okay on this one, I had some issues while uploading.

Length: 15:53 min.

Stream and Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/611p8206ljn9pcn/Every+Door+Opens+Podfic+-+Chap+2.MP3).


	3. Acid in your lungs

Length: 14 Minutes

Stream or Download [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?tci6qlmbpypu96n)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been 27 Downloads yet, which is absolutely amazing. Make sure to tell me what you think, I'm still experimenting with some things, and I would love to hear your opinions. Come talk to me on tumblr yvieinsane.tumblr.com ;)


	4. Heals Better Than It Should

Length: 21:17 min

 

Stream and Download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8flu88inlzya8f7/Every+Door+Opens+Podfic+-+Chap+4.MP3)


	5. I will be your memory

Length: 16:09

Stream and Download[ here](https://www.mediafire.com/?rpz09hd9vrke6y4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to upload a compact file that is all of Chapter 1-5, with a bit less music and such in a couple of days, so if you'd rather listen to this in one go, you should check in again. ;) 
> 
> There were more then twenty downloads for the last Chapter (and nearly a hundred for the first now - wow), I hope you're enjoying this. I would love some feedback, come talk to me on tumblr or here? :)


	6. If this is life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to this after it finished, I realised that there are two minor mistakes, I apologise for that. (But really it is just an added 'to' and a wrong pronunciation).  
> If you haven't listened to the previous chapter you can listen to all of them in one file, or download them seperately. There is now a masterpost on tumblr containing all the links for downloading. ;)

Length: 15:55

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2ruzvnb1vgmmcjm/Every+Door+Opens+Podfic+-+Chap+6.rar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how'd you like this? The last chapter scored amazing 30 downloads, I'm speechless that there still are thirty of you who listen regularly. If you have any suggestions, tips or just want to chat, talk to me on tumblr - yvieinsane.tumblr.com - or leave a comment. I'd be delighted ;)
> 
> Also I am working on some cover art, be excited!


	7. Lose your Footing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I somehow raced through some parts and swallowed some words, I don't even know why, this chapter was cursed for me. Everything should be understandable, I promise the next is going to be better again ;)

Length: 15:15

 

Download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d8dk2w8yjkfusau/Every+Door+Opens+Podfic+-+Chap+7.rar)


	8. We

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was terribly tired editing this, I apologize in case I forgot to cut anything, if there's any accidental swearing and stumbling over words still in this.

Length: 13:47 minutes

Download or Listen [here.](https://www.mediafire.com/?kdakuzajgr813nr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought, please? Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Nothing that should be said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I'm awfully busy atm. For your entertainment and maybe as a tiny compensation there's some seconds of me being incapable of speaking after the final music part. 
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy. I'll try to manage cutting the next chapters faster, they are already recorded ;)

Length: 21:41

 

Download or Stream [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lrvngzjc8999c1n/Every_Door_Opens_Podfic_-_Chap_9.MP3)


	10. To Let Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the mumbling in this, I hope you enjoy nonetheless.  
> There will be a 5-10 version in some days, but it's a hell of a lot of work so it might take a bit.

Length: 22:04

 

Stream or Download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cx1uevecpdi27q7/Every_Door_Opens_Podfic_-_Chap_10.MP3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments sweeties, or talk to me on tumblr: yvieinsane.tumblr.com   
> I'd love to hear your opinions and suggestions ;)


	11. Close your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took ages, sorry, I've been struggling, then ill and now I finally managed. I tried some new things here, hope you like it. c:

Length: 22:04min

Song: [I will follow you into the dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfNVfiqKBeM) \- Death Cab for Cutie (+ instrumental version of the same)

Stream and Download [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?pd5tacpy7153k2h)

 

 

[Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/c13b2b7wuh7ctbg/Outtakes_11.MP3) are some outtakes for those of you who enjoy me talking to myself and stumbling over my words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hold on, I'll put some outtakes later into this chapter as well, believe me, there are more than actual chapter, I'll just give you some especially weird ones though ;) 
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](yvieinsane.tumblr.com) or follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yvieinsane) for updates on how far I've come with the next chapter ;)


	12. There it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made it, took me long enough ;)   
> Editing this was awful, so I really hope I got all the mistakes cut out, if you still notice anything let me know. 
> 
> This was at first going to contain me attempting to rap, but it sounded extremely horrible so I decided to just cut the actual song in. ;) 
> 
> I cried a tiny tear while recording, this is more emotional than I remembered. Anyway, I hope you enjoy (:

Stream and Download [here.](https://www.mediafire.com/?i2x1qafo6lb98wb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some feedback here or on tumblr/twitter :*  
> Let me know what you thought about the background song as I used a remix, or just sob on me a bit in the comments ;)


	13. Is it Cowardice or Compromise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who have been following my updates on tumblr - I decided to put out two of the chapters early since it's been way too long & I really can't keep you waiting any longer.
> 
> To those who haven't - I apologise for having taken three months for this. I know it's awful. I've been struggling with old issues that caught me off guard as I thought I was past it (I obviously wasn't) and have been since. I'm on the way of getting better now. 
> 
> On top of that this chapter is twice as long as the others before, which meant recording and editing took me ages which was frankly quite depressing. I'll work hard on putting out the last chapters as soon as possible though, all in one bulk, please be patient and bear with me.

Chapter 13

Length: 32 minutes

 

Stream or Download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/g30w65ni9anozo2/Every_Door_Opens_Podfic_-_Chap_13.MP3)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & Kudos are very much appreciated c;


	14. Live with the discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the next one.  
> Alright. I really promise I'll get to the coming ones sooner.  
> I love you guys for being patient with me.

Chapter 14

Length: 37 minutes

 

Stream or Download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3uwzezmrxz92mni/Every_Door_Opens_Podfic_-_Chap_14.MP3)

 

This chapter inspired a tiny doodle, so I figured I'd put that up here as well.

 

(I know this isn't at all what the scene describes, but still, enjoy some questionably naked Buck with his genetically enhanced plant.)


	15. I'm giving up

This is not an update, it is me telling you that I can't finish the podfic. You have surely noticed by now how much I was struggling, and I can't do it. I can't motivate myself to get the next chapter done, and I have been trying so hard it's honestly making me depressed that I can't work through this. 

I won't explain all my reasons here in length, why I am giving up and while there is just no motivating me to go on anymore, but if you want to know, I made an angry and whiny tumblr[ post](http://yvieisqueer.tumblr.com/post/111945140147/on-dropping-edo) explaining it.

 

Thanks to the 15 people that managed to leave kudos and thanks to notoska who gave me the most beautiful feedback. 

I won't thank the over 250 people who downloaded the first chapter, not the 130 who downloaded 1-5, not the 95 who downloaded 5-10 and not the 50 people who downloaded the last chapter. I explained why in my post, I won't get into it now.

 

I apologize for not managing to go through with this. I will orphan the work in about a week or something, the chapters I have done already will stay online. 

That's all.


End file.
